Mois Presents: My Destroyed Universe
by VaridyTigerSoul
Summary: Mois is holding a dark secret that may be revealed when the platoon and their partners end up in a parallel dimension that is nearly completely destroyed and is ruled by none other than Mois from that dimension. What will happen and what will everyone do. Will everyone be trapped... and destroyed? Trust me, you'll be wanting to know 'Mois'. [MoisxKululu and maybe GiroroxNatsumi]
1. Ch1 Mois Presents: The Real Me

**This story belongs to only me. I got an idea for this after reading 'Friendship or More?' by `RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars` so I hope you like the story. I might continue this story if I have time or get a certain amount of reviews. For those who read my story `I'm Scary, Somehow Funny, and in the Batiti Platoon` the reason I haven't updated is because I'm working on a `loong` chapter. It's even a lot longer than the second chapter. Well enjoy the story. I hope you like it and please review.**

**I don't own Sgt. Frog so don't fine me. **

Ch.1 Mois Presents: The Real Me

A girl with blonde hair, amber eyes with a smile only Kululu could fear, and a gundam in her hand was walking on the sidewalk and to the Hinata's house. This was none other than Angol Mois, the King of Terror, destined to destroy Pekopon. One glance at her and you think she was as innocent as a new born child sleeping with a kitten. However… this isn't the case.

`I've been on Pekopon for a while. Maybe too long. I haven't even been able to cause pain to anyone because of 'Uncle'`. Mois thought, as she practically giggled in amusement. `Keroro is so stupid. They all are, but he's the easiest to fool. Not even Kululu has caught on to my game. Soon this planet will be destroyed. At least partially, while I rule what's left`. If it wasn't for the fact that she was an expert at acting innocent she would've laughed evilly right then, but she just giggled with a fake kindness.

Pedestrians looked at her strangely for laughing what seemed out of no where while others just walked by. She ignored the onlookers and in turn they ignored her while she walked on.

After a while she came to the Hinata's residents and walked in. She took off her shoes and in an innocent voice called out, "Uncle! I brought that gundam you wanted!"

Keroro ran in glee as Mois passed the toy to him and he jumped up and down. "Thank you Mois-dono!"

"You're welcome Uncle!" she said back. In a quite whisper she muttered a bit darkly, "You better bring me something other than gundams when I take over."

"Huh? What was that Mois-dono?" Keroro looked at her strangely.

"Nothing Uncle!" Mois said as if she didn't mutter that remark or didn't even hear anything.

"Oh! Mois-dono!" Keroro decided to ignore what he thought he heard, unsure precisely what it was. "Can you do my chores for me?"

Mois knew she should've suspected this. She didn't want to, but played along. "Sure Uncle! But like, won't you get in trouble again if Natsumi-san finds me doing them instead of you?" as much as she loved to see him in pain, she wasn't in the mood to do work that wasn't hers today.

"Natsumi is hanging out with her friends today."

"Oh! Okay Uncle! You could say being sneaky."

"Thank you Mois-dono!" Keroro grabbed his gundam and ran to his room.

Mois would've sighed, but she had to keep up her act and that especially included in front of Kululu's cameras. She wanted to see pain, so she decided to take a while in the chores so Natsumi would beat him up later. She decided to wash the clothes first, putting the clothes in the washer, and putting detergent. She was going to do anything to take longer so she could get caught doing the chores. In an attempt to erase her boredom, she thought of all the things she'd done to cause pain while keeping her act.

There was the time Keroro dressed as some type of machine to see what Tamama and her actually thought of him. She knew it was him so she purposely told the truth.

Then there was the time Keroro wanted blossoms to bloom and something she loved had to be destroyed for the blossoms to bloom through Kululu's invention. It only worked because the gundams destroyed were Keroro's and he was the one originally wanting the blossoms to bloom.

She also remembered the time she put on that bad luck rock as a necklace. She wasn't affected at all, but her bad luck was not being able to see Keroro or hear him in pain when it was inflicted on him. Even worse at that time, Kululu's cameras just so happened to malfunction so she couldn't even watch what caused Keroro to be in pain. She had heard of the rock, but hadn't realized what it was exactly because she never had seen one. The incident was still pretty funny however.

Mois started on the dishes then, putting on rubber gloves first. She thought of the times that Tamama got jealous just when she hanged around Keroro, got his affection, or did his choirs. She didn't understand why he was interested in the idiot Keroro but she loved to make him jealous. She giggled, still with a kind sound. `Tamama was right about me being evil`.

"Mois-chan?"

"Huh?" Mois turned around and saw Natsumi in her regular outfit. She smiled and greeted, "Hi Natsumi-san!" apparently she came home early.

"Ugh! Stupid Frog!" Natsumi then angrily charged out of the kitchen to kill Keroro once again, but not letting him go to hell. Mois decided to not to finish the chores and started to walk to Kululu's lab, hearing Keroro's pleasant screams on the way, and smiling with her fake innocent smile.


	2. Kululu Presents: Just Read the Chapter

**Hello readers. I am continuing this story. Lucky for you. Sorry it took me a while to update. I would also like to say my thanks to the people who read and reviewed my story. I am also so happy that two of my favorite authors: Rainbowkittyblossomwings and RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars liked my story. I am so happy! I also got a buddy request from them. I also accept. I hope you like this chapter. Note: because this chapter is featuring mainly Kululu, you will only hear his thoughts. I couldn't think of a creative title for this chapter so sorry. Please review!**

**I **_**don't **_**own Sgt. Frog.**

Ch. 2 Kululu Presents: Just Read the Chapter

Kululu was in his lab, working on his latest invention. Because his idiot Sergeant was building gundams, he actually had time to build what he wanted. He was working on the floor and on something big.

"Kerooooo!" Kululu looked from his work.

"KuKuKu! Looks like the moron got in trouble with Natsumi again." the doors opened and Kululu looked behind him.

"Hi Mister Sinister, like what cha doing." Mois said as she came in.

"KuKu! Hello Mois. I'm just working on an invention." He turned back to his work.

"Like, what does it do?" Mois asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Ku. I'll tell you when I'm done." He said, trying to be rude.

"Did Uncle like, tell you to build it?" Mois asked ignoring his attitude.

"KuKu! Please. That idiot wouldn't even come up with the idea of this masterpiece. KuKuKu! Speaking of the moron, Natsumi caught you doing his chores again?"

"Like yeah! I should like, work faster! Why? You heard Uncle scream?"

"KuKu! It's hard not to! KuKuKu! By the way, why haven't you tried to hurt her for hurting the sergeant?" he forgot to be rude.

"Well, who would?"

"KuKuKuKu! Not even you would mess with her? KuKuKu! Looks like the red buffoon might've picked the wrong person to love. KuKu!"

"What? You like, want to kiss him?"

"KuKu. I told you. I just pretend to have a crush to mess with him. Will you stop messing with me about that?" he said irritated.

Mois giggled, "Then, you should like, stop pretending. Oh, and I don't hurt Natsumi because I like pain."

"Ku?" 'That was strange. This is Keroro we're talking about right? I knew she enjoyed suffering and pain, but… even on him?' Kululu thought.

"Oh! But I still like… care about Uncle."

Kululu raised a brow. 'Was that hesitant? That statement sounded a bit like a question. Is she finaly realizing he's useless to love?" he felt his chest tighten. 'Great. It's back again.' "Hey Mois. Can you leave me alone while I work on this? Oh, and some curry would be nice too."

"Huh? Oh, like, OK Kululu-san." She smiled and left. When she was gone, Kululu felt his chest relax and he sighed.

'Ku. I don't get it. why _her? _Even if she kills, she seems too innocent for my liking. And airheaded too. In fact, if I told her to destroy my heart, she'd probably do it willingly.' He felt his chest tighten up again. 'Why?… do I find that attractive? Then again if I thought it meant to actually destroy it, I probably do that too.' "KuKu!" 'But… why? True, she is insanely smart, loves mayhem, destroys planets, and is extremely beau-. Great. There I go again.' "Well, I better get back to work… hmm." 'Now that I think about it. She does seem off. No, she's always been off. She always had something… dark? About her. Hmm, a darkness hidden by innocence? I wonder what got me to think that.'

After a couple of minutes later, Mois came back with the curry she made. "Kululu-san, here's your curry!"

"KuKu! Thanks." Kululu started to eat his curry.

"So like, when will you be done Mister Sinister?"

"By tomorrow morning I believe."

"Huh? Tomorrow? It usually like, takes you only a couple of minutes."

"KuKu! That's the reason it's a masterpiece. That and it was made by me. KuKuKu! Hey Mois, can you pass me the 14 inch wrench?"

"Like, sure Mister Sinister!"

As Mois left Kululu thought, 'She can't be dark. But who is that innocent? Well, besides the murder she doe-.' "AWW!"

"Here you go Kululu-san!" Mois had been just inches from his face and he had fallen back from his shock.

"Ku. Don't do that." A blush appeared as he picked himself up. Mois giggled then smiled at him with sparkles. "S-stupid sparkles." He said under his breath, his blush intensifying. He grabbed the wrench and started working again. As he did this Mois watched him with big eyes, causing him to sweat and get a bigger blush. "Mois?"

"Yes Kululu-san?"

"Can you stop staring at me?"

**I decided to finish typing this chapter today to celebrate the video 'Mermaids the New Evidence'. I had just finished watching it and that's why you're just hearing of it now. It was awesome just like the video a year before called 'Mermaids the Body Found'! I hope you saw it too, if not, I'm sure someone recorded it so you can watch it then. I really enjoyed the videos. They make me proud to say "I BELIEVE IN MERMAIDS!" Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I am also currently watching 'the body found' this moment.**


End file.
